Opal Beifong
Opal Beifong '''is an airbender member of the new Air Nation and the daughter of Suyin Beifong, half-niece of Lin Beifong, and granddaughter of Toph Beifong. She is also the girlfriend of Bolin. Background Physical Appearance Opal is a beautiful, young girl of fair height, with a slender and fairly curvaceous figure, olive green eyes and black, shoulder length hair, with small strands framing her forehead. She also wears the standard Airbender Wingsuit and a pair of metal fighting sticks on her glider suit's upper back portion. Personality Opal is genuinely friendly and easy-going, quickly extending a hand of greeting to the members of Team Avatar when they arrived in Zaofu. She also exhibited some shyness to the group, as she blushed and looked down when introducing herself to Bolin. While practicing her airbending after dinner, she joked around with Bolin after the latter attempted to flirt with her, displaying a little bit of her easygoing side. Her easygoing side disguises her passion and discipline in her interests, such as her focus and training in her newly acquired airbending abilities. At the same time she also possesses a strong belief in honesty and in a person simply being themselves. She also shows a more serious demeanor as when she stopped the fight between Lin and her mother, angrily questioning why they would be fighting each other after so many years of separation, or when the subject of Kuvira was touched. She is also shown to grudges like with Bolin for his loyalty to the Earth Empire even though he defected, but was willing to give him a chance to make up for his mistakes and forgive him. Opal also seems curious and interested in the outside world, reveling in Bolin's tales about his days living on the streets of Republic City. Having spent her life within the safe confines of Zaofu, she seemed impressed by his adventures, calling his life exciting. She also inherited much of her mother's humanistic way of thinking, encouraging Bolin to pursue training in the art of metalbending, believing in his potential to do so. History Powers and Abilities Airbending Prowess *Airbending Expert: Despite being a new airbender, Opal has shown considerable skill in the bending art, able to seamlessly create swirls of air in tandem with Korra, who referred to her as a natural. While practicing after dinner, Opal was able to perform multiple blasts of air and create a powerful air wave by striking the ground. She was even strong enough to break up a duel between her mother and her aunt Lin, two powerful earth- and metalbending masters, in a single move. Over the course of three years, Opal improved her airbending skills, as evidenced during her time with Kai in their patrol around the Earth Kingdom and during her battle with Kuvira's army, where she and Jinora protected Korra by creating a strong whirlwind, which she was able to maintain by herself. Staff Fighting Prowess *'''Expert Staff Specialist: Opal shows exceptional staff fighting skills, and has developed a unique style in the art. Flash Step Prowess *'Flash Step Practitioner' Other Skills *'Great Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes': Opal is quite acrobatic and nimble, and shows exceptional reflexes when dodging enemy attacks. *'Enhanced Speed' *'Enhanced Endurance' *'Enhanced Durability' *'Skilled Tactician' Equipment *Airbender Wingsuit *Airbender Metal Sticks Relationships Family *Bataar (Father) *Suyin Beifong (Mother) *Lin Beifong (Maternal Half-Aunt) *Bataar Jr. (Older Brother) *Huan Beifong (Older Brother) *Wei and Wing Beifong (Younger Brothers) Friends/Allies *The Metal Clan *Bolin (Boyfriend) *Avatar Korra (Close friend and airbending teacher) *Mako (Close friend) *Asami Sato (Close friend and older sister figure) *Liu *The Air Nation **Tenzin **Bumi **Jinora (Close friend and younger sister figure) **Kai (Best friend and partner-in-combat) **Ikki **Meelo *Chief Tonraq *Chiefs Desna and Eska (Desna (Friend); Eska (Rival)) Rivals *Eska (Rival in love) Enemies *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Kuvira *Military of the Earth Empire *Earth Kingdom Bandits *The Red Lotus (Zaheer's Group) Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Airbenders Category:Air Nation Category:United Earth Nations Category:Beifong Family Category:Team Kai Category:Team Avatar (Temporarily Members) Category:Lieutenant-class Fighters Category:Legend of Korra Series Characters Category:Balance Type Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Airbending Experts Category:Expert Staff Specialists Category:Flash Step Practitioners Category:Heroes Alliance Category:New United Republic Characters Category:Dating Characters